


Set Aside Her Pride

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Nimloth has her pride, but some things are worth setting it aside for, like her cousin and Finduilas.





	Set Aside Her Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legandarium Ladies April, and Last Fan Standing on Dreamwidth, prompt "pride".

Nimloth has her pride, and in most cases she would not set it aside for anyone.

But Finduilas is reborn, and Celebrían has come on a ship, and they are both broken in their own ways.

So Nimloth supplicates herself before the Noldor to beg for them to be allowed to stay in her cottage for as long as they wish (before their King, she does not have to. Arafinwë is a Noldo, but he is also Finduilas and Celebrían’s grandfather, and he will not deny them a chance to heal without the spotlight of court on them).

They are granted that permission, and Nimloth takes them in, her cousin and the girl she knew in Middle-earth, before they both died, and she tries to reassure them.

She stumbles, at first, unsure of what she is doing, for she died at the hand of elves, but she was never tortured by orcs (and she locks away the memories from her mind, of her father and uncle discussing what had happened to grandmother, and how grandfather had never let them look too closely at an orc in case it was her).

Celebrían is the one to figure out what Nimloth is doing other than trying to give them space to recover, and she realizes then that her cousin is, if anything, more stubborn than her uncle was. “You’re trying to convince the Valar that they’ve treated the elves they don’t favor unfairly.” It’s a statement, not a question, but Nimloth nods anyways.

Celebrían grins, and Finduilas looks up. “You’ll need a Noldo to help you with that, most likely.”

“Are you volunteering?” Nimloth asks, hoping that she is.

Finduilas grinned too. “Of course. It can’t be harder than trying to help Ata with Curufin and Celegorm.”

“Didn’t that end with your uncle and several other elves dead?” Nimloth raised an eyebrow.

“That’s why I’m hoping this is easier than that was,” Finduilas answers and laughs.

Celebrían laughs as well, and Nimloth smiles. This was a start to something new, in more than one way.


End file.
